An unfortunate adventure for ron
by Roxy Runner
Summary: Well the titles not very good but this is just one of the adventures I thought harry and the gang wouldve gone through. I mean come on! they live in a school of Magic! Ron is paired with someone unexpected, takes place 5th year. First story Please R&R!
1. In the Common Room

"No Ron you've got it wrong! The wand movement for color change is a sweeping movement, like this see?" Hermione swished her wand flawlessly through the air. "See? Bend you elbow more!..... oh Ron you look like a windmill!"  
  
Ron made another if not worse furious windmill movement with a look of absolute frustration on his face. As he gestured wildly he accidentally caught a passing first year on the side of the head, who promptly scampered away frightened. To add insult to injury his wand went clattering onto the ground vanishing the table his, Harrys and Hermiones books were spread out on. Harry tried to concentrate on his homework while this was going on around him but inspite of himself he looked up. Hermione let out a little snort of laughter as she pointed her wand another Rickety table in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Locamoter table", it floated through the air over to Ron who sighed as he scooped up the books off the floor and placed them on it. Harry pointed his wand at the still mud brown Trevor, Nevilles toad whom Ron was practicing color changing on as he made his usual bid for freedom.   
  
"Acio Toad."  
  
Harry handed a squirming Trevor (who seemed to have figured out his impending doom) to Ron. Hermione once again directed her wand at her knitting needles so they resumed their monotonous clicking that meant another elf hat was in the making.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, what would you do with out me here to help you." Ron stared at her indignantly.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he glowered at her. "And your elf hat looks like Eloise Midgeon. Look the bauble is off center just like her nose... and if you squint," He squinted, "Those two brown thingys look like eyes. Don't you think Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up from his complicated transfiguration diagram he was completing about transfiguring a flowering shrub into a small poodle. The bickering between Ron and Hermione had been going on for nearly an hour now and he had been trying very hard not to get pulled into it and concentrate on his diagram. Nonetheless he looked up curiously at the hat suspend between the once again stationary knitting needles. Now that he looked at it the hat certainly did have a strong likeness to Eloise Midgeon.  
  
"yeh - no! of course not!" He changed mid word at the hurt look on Hermiones face. She was now peering at the hat hopelessly.  
  
"I am getting better!" she said somewhat sadly as she looked through the pile of completed elf hats on the floor beside her squashy arm chair. Harry couldn't deny that. He vaguely remembered comparing Hermiones hats to woolly bladders when she had just started. "And those 'two brown thingys' happen to be hearts. I didn't have red" she said defensively.  
  
"Yeah....er...... well now that you say that I can tell they're...er.... hearts." said harry lying feebly through his teeth. He gave her what he hoped was and engcouraging smile. "You could probably do a spell on them to make them red."  
  
"don't encourage her!." Ron said under his breath.  
  
"good point" Harry muttered putting aside his finished transfiguration diagram and picking up his dream diary for divination.   
  
Hermione heard them of course and eyed them making disaproving little "tsk tsk" sounds. As her eyes swept disapprovingly from Harry to Rons face and she smiled slyly. Harry felt distinct suspicion about what she was about to bring up and felt a sense of foreboding for him.  
  
"Well you didn't seem to mind Eloise midgeons three weeks ago." she said nonchalantly. Rons face turned the flaming red of his hair and Harry ducked behind his dream diary again so Ron wouldn't see him laughing  
  
"Not so loud!" he hissed twisting around the side of his armchair and looking nervously across the room at Fred and George whom were talking animatedly with their friend Lee Jordan. Apparently his giant tarantula had "escaped" in Umbridges office.  
  
"I think they might have forgotten by now" he said hopefully peering at Fred cautiously over the top of "A History of Magic" as he did an spirited impression of Umbridge leaping about screaming, "And I thought we agreed NEVER to discuss that again." he added vehemently with a shudder.  
  
Hermione gazed sweetly down at Eloise the hat. "It must have slipped my mind"  
  
"tough luck mate" said harry suppressing a grin as he remembered the eventful Monday three weeks previous..... 


	2. The previous monday!

Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way up the marble staircase after potions. Hermione was trying to force a discussion about a test they had just taken on concoctions that used powdered unicorn horn.  
  
"Did you get question 14 b? Compare and contrast the differences of a Love potion and a Friendship potion? Well it was obvious right? And Isn't Friendship a lighter pink? I thought I could have been more detailed on 18, how to recognize if someone is under influence of the calming dro...."  
  
Harry tried to block this out quite sure he had not put even half the signs of calming drought and was feeling slightly sick at the thought of Snapes face if he handed back an exam with a big T for troll on it.  
  
"Her-my-own-ee! We would rather not relive the gory details!" Ron explained exasperated. Harry nodded heartily in agreement.  
  
"Yeah your making me feel sick! Do you really want me to spend a valuable lesson where I could be learning at the hospital wing?"  
  
"You wont be missing much, in fact I think I can predict exactly what Umbridges lesson is going to be." said Hermione darkly. Harry groaned as the entered the corridor her classroom was located in.  
  
"What are you doing for class? You already practically memorized the whole book." Harry asked.  
  
"She's making me read it again. Apparently it didn't 'sink in'."  
  
"Just do what me and Harry do," chipped in Ron, "stare at the same place in the page while thinking of ways to get rid of the old hag." Uncharacteristically Hermione looked thoughtful at the suggestion of disrespecting a teacher. Then again it was no secret what she thought of Professor Umbridge and her attempts at putting Hogwarts under ministry control. Harry heaved a sigh as he felt the recently everpresant dull throb of his scar.  
  
"Today I'll be thinking about our other favorite professor. I have another occlumency lesson tonight." Ron gave harry a look of pure pity. Hermione looked concerned.   
  
"Have you been practicing? Does your scar hurt that often anymore?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He knew the answer to both those questions would lead to a long and circular discussion that he didn't want to have right now. 


	3. Under the influence

When lunch came they sat themselves down across from Fred and George who were smirking evilly about something.  
  
"I'm starved!" exclaimed Ron helping himself to some Yorkshire pudding. As harry reached over to get some himself he saw George slip a dark pink something in Rons drink out of the corner of his eye. Ron reached for his pumpkin juice. Hermione had noticed it too.  
  
"Ron I don't think you should..." but it was to late. As he took a large gulp a dreamy expression came over his face. He was staring avidly across the room at something. The closest Harry had ever seen to this look was when Ron looked at Fleur Delacour. He knew she definetly couldnt be here but he looked up almost expecting to see a cascade of silvery hair. There was no Fleur only unfortunate Eloise Midgeon with a particularly bad case of acne and her unkempt hair falling out of its tie.  
  
"Ron!", exclaimed Hermione misreading the expression, "Shes not that bad! You shouldn't judge people by thier exterior! And even if she was the most awful person on earth its still rude to stare!" she reached to the other side of Harry and jabbed Ron in the ribs with her wand.  
  
"Whazzat?" he said dreamily, "your completely right Hermione."  
  
This wasn't what Hermione had been expecting. She looked at Harry bewildered who shrugged just as confused.  
  
Through the rest of Lunch Ron acted, to put it moderatly, strangely. He kept on finding excuses to walk past a Eloise Midgeons table. What's more he would do wierd things whenever he passed her. On his 5th trip for another jug of pumpkin juice from the other tables (they were practically swimming in it by now), he stoped dramatically in front of Eloise and picked a fight with a burly passing 7th year for stepping on his foot, shouting out random insults and challenges sounding much like the esteemed Sir Cadogan. Eloise looked alarmed, so did the 7th year after being called a scoundrel son of a turnip.  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?"  
  
Harry was staring at Ron with his mouth open.  
  
"That's the best insult he think of? 'scoundrel son of a turnip'?"  
  
"I think we have more pressing issues then his insulting ability Harry! Like the fact he's about to get turned into a dungbeetle by a very angry 7th year! What has gotten into him!?" for Ron and the 7th year where now siding around each other eyes narrowed wands out. Fred and George snickered. Hermione turned sharply and bore down on them her eyes narrowing dangerously. Sensing danger George thought it best just confess while talking very fast.  
  
"He's under the influence," said George hastily.  
  
"Of a love potion. We are testing out the dosage for an new sweet 'affection confection' to befuddle your friends and confuse your enemies! I reckon we put a bit too much in his drink Don't you George?"  
  
"Looks like it. And looks like the unfortunate object of his affection is none other then Eloise Midgeon. Well don't worry it should wear off in at least a few hours. Or was it a few days?"  
  
"Cant really remember. Well I think we've had enough of this delicious meal," said Fred sensing danger pulsating from Hermiones direction. "toodles!" and he and George hurried away stopping briefly to gaze happily at Ron who the 7th year now had in a headlock.  
  
"The nerve of those two!" Hermione proclaimed gazing pityingly at Ron.  
  
"So thet's Ron flirting?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Well we can't sit here watching his public humiliation. We have to get him out of here!" Harry said firmly getting up and starting toward the struggle which had drawn every eye in the breakfast hall including Professor Snapes.  
  
"Quick before Snape gets there first and takes away points."  
  
Harry and Hermione with some difficulty pried Ron away from the fight both dragging him away by an arm while he struggled still shaking his fist and shooting hopeful glances in Eloises direction. 


	4. Poor Ron

If Rons had acted strangely at lunch it was nothing to the erratic behavior that followed. He followed Eloise through the corridors to her classes like a love sick puppy dog making him late for all the rest of his classes. Harry passed her himself on the way to gryffindor common room to get ready for dinner and over heard part of her conversation with a fellow hufflepuff.  
  
"I wonder if they have school restraining orders?" Harry groaned. Poor Ron. And all attempts to talk some sense into him had failed.  
  
"Listen Ron," explained Hermione for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Maybe you shouldn't reveal your 'undying love' for her until a few hours or a few days (I'm not sure which) goes by. Please? I think you might... er.... understand your feelings better then"  
  
They had given up trying to tell him that Fred and George's "affection confection" was the cause of his newfound love. He simply wouldn't have it. He told them that they just couldn't understand, Hermione called him a drama queen, Harry stayed out of it, Ron yelled at Hermione, Hermione yelled at Ron, Harry stayed out of it, and it all climaxed at Ron and Hermione not talking to each other and Harry with a Headache. Before Ron stormed off for dinner he had announced loudly that he was going to do something about all this at dinner. Fred and George snickerd from the corner of the commen room.   
  
"Hermione why did you have to provoke him!" Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh go on Harry, side with Ron even when he's delusional!" snapped Hermione angrily.  
  
"I'm not trying to side with anyone. I'm starved think we should go down to dinner now?"  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you Harry. Yes I'm starving. I'm a little nervous of what Ron might do."   
  
"If it gets to bad in there we can always put a full-body-bind on him or something." 


End file.
